Kamen Rider: Battride War
is a Bandai beat 'em up action-RPG and bike action fight crossover game, exclusive for the Playstation 3. It features all of the main 2000's era riders (Heisei with the current Neo-Heisei). The game uses a 3D environment and the Riders also can use their respective Rider Machines to combat enemies and save the civilians. The game was released on May 23 2013. Gameplay The game features an unique 3D beat 'em up system that is far more sophisticated than Eighting's fighting system from Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes and compared to Tecmo Koei's Dynasty Warriors and Capcom's Sengoku Basara. Basically, you battle the enemies while walking and can also use the Riders' Rider Bikes to easily defeat enemies and avoid obstacles. You can also go on missions where you must save the civilians. After battling some foot soldiers, you will usually fight a boss in each stage. Also, some Riders can access their form change abilities. The screen has two bar on the top-left most. The Blue Bar served as the Life Bar and the Yellow Bar served as Energy Bar. Then a map on the lower left and a driver display like the Climax Heroes Series on the lower right, but when the player is on a motocycle, this display turns in a accelerometer display. Some of the Rider can change form freely, without costing energy. Some also only have a Special Attack or a Dash Attack. A Kamen Riders' Final Form is only playable after using them as a Finisher. They drain your Energy Bar and if the Energy Bar runs out, your will revert back to your Base Form. So far are 3 playable modes: *Chronicle Mode: Original Story Mode in a "Select a Character Story" Fashion. *Free Mission Mode: Re-play Mode where you choose the Rider you will play. *Rider Road Mode: Survival Mode of the game, which you must complete the given 3 missions. Chronicle Mode This is the game's Story Mode, where the Riders lose their memories. The player must help the Riders regain their memories by reliving featured scenes from their respective Kamen Rider show. However, if the player plays as Kamen Rider Wizard for the first time, he/she will have to face all of the 10 Heisei Riders and an army of Riotroopers in order to regain some of Wizard's lost memory before battling Phoenix in the next stage. Chronicle Mode is divided into Chapters, which is further divided into Missions. The player must accept the Rider for that Mission. After that, he/she must select the Rider abilities and then the Mission starts. While playing, the player can also collect figures while dealing with enemies. You can also summon Secondary Riders to join the fray. The player must fight other main Riders in order to unlock them as they will be brought to Canaria which she will give them some of their lost memories. At the end of each Chapter, you will either battle a boss or the Chapter will be completed if you have cleared all the objectives for that stage. You then get points for your Rider to use to power up and regain some of the Rider's memories. As more missions and chapters are cleared, the more the Rider will break off from the chains, unlocking more of the Riders to be playable, which also means more of their powers can be unlocked. A new original character appear in this mode, Canaria (カナリア, Kanaria) who looks like a little shining gold energy bird that will guide the player/Rider. A similar figure to Canary but being larger and black in color named Callas (カラス, Karasu) who serves as the main antagonist and Kamen Riders' rival, following the new user of Kamen Rider Eternal's belt and his mind-controlled Riders. Callas will appear as the final villain of the game, and assumes the form of Kamen Rider Decade Violent Emotion during the final battle. Later, it was revealed that Canaria was Foundation X's scientist that named . However, she was trapped in a dimension of bird cage named Mnemosyne (ムネモシュネ, Munemoshune) with her former husband, . Karashima also revealed to be Callas. Kanai and Karashima have a son named . However, Tsubasa was died in a traffic accident. He then become a wandering spirit that called . At the end of the game, Wizard, OOO, W and Decade had facing against Callas' army with OOO assumes GataKiriBa Combo to finish off Eternal, Skull and every foot soldiers, W assumes HeatJoker and defeat NEW Den-O with Joker Grenade and while Decade were fight against Callas, Wizard uses Kick Strike to destroy Mnemosyne and Callas himself, who abandoned his form and attempt to protect Mnemosyne. The Chronicle Mode ends with Callas turn into a dark energy and Canaria turns into light energy and escorted away while the riders were returning to their worlds. Free Mission Mode A re-play mode where you can freely choose which Rider you want to play as. This mode is used to obtain figures that the player either had missed or cannot obtain with the Riders selected during Chronicle Mode. It is also useful for obtaining experience points to upgrade low-leveled Riders. Rider Road Mode In this Mode, the player can choose any Rider for the Missions. After, accepting the Rider, the player will given 3 Missions that must be completed. In all of them, the player defeat the other Riders' mortal enemy. Unlike most of Survival Mode,players can restart at a checkpoint, instead of starting all over again. However, they will be revived with that Mission status. Also, the player can't replenish thier health by changing the Mission but must find thier own Health Regeneration items. Characters Main Riders *Kamen Rider Wizard **Flame Style ***Flame Dragon (Attack) **Water Style ***Water Dragon (Attack) **Hurricane Style ***Hurricane Dragon (Attack) **Land Style ***Land Dragon (Attack) **All Dragon Style **Infinity Style DLC *Kamen Rider Fourze **Base States **Elek States **Fire States **Magnet States **Cosmic States *Kamen Rider OOO **Tatoba Combo **Gatakiriba Combo **Latorartar Combo **Sagohzo Combo **Tajadol Combo **Shauta Combo **Putotyra Combo *Kamen Rider Double **CycloneJoker ***HeatJoker ***LunaJoker **HeatMetal ***CycloneMetal ***LunaMetal **LunaTrigger ***CycloneTrigger ***HeatTrigger **CycloneJoker Xtreme **FangJoker (separate character) *Kamen Rider Decade **KamenRide: Decade **KamenRide: Kuuga **KamenRide: Agito **KamenRide: Ryuki **KamenRide: Faiz **KamenRide: Blade **KamenRide: Hibiki **KamenRide: Kabuto **KamenRide: Den-O **KamenRide: Kiva **Final KamenRide: Decade Complete *Kamen Rider Kiva **DoGaBaKi Form (Attack) ***Kiva Form ***Garulu Form ***Basshaa Form ***Dogga Form **Emperor Form *Kamen Rider Den-O **Climax Form ***Sword Form ***Rod Form ***Ax Form ***Gun Form **Liner Form *Kamen Rider Kabuto **Masked Form **Rider Form **Hyper Form *Kamen Rider Hibiki **Oni Form **Kurenai Form **Armed Form *Kamen Rider Blade **Ace Form **Jack Form **King Form *Kamen Rider Faiz **Base Form **Axel Form **Blaster Form *Kamen Rider Ryuki **Ryuki Form **Survive Form *Kamen Rider Agito **Trinity Form (Attack) ***Ground Form ***Storm Form ***Flame Form **Burning Form **Shining Form *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Mighty Form ***Rising Mighty Form ****Amazing Form **Dragon Form ***Rising Dragon Form **Pegasus Form ***Rising Pegasus Form **Titan Form ***Rising Titan Form **Ultimate Form Secondary Riders Though all the Secondary Riders appear in the game, only the Neo-Heisei Era Secondary Riders are playable. The others only act as a Support Character, when your Main Rider battle. *Kamen Rider Beast **Lion Style ***Falco Mantle ***Chameleo Mantle ***Buffa Mantle ***Dolphi Mantle **Beast Hyper DLC *Kamen Rider Meteor **Meteor ***Meteor Storm *Kamen Rider Birth (Akira Date) **Birth Form ***Birth Day Form *Kamen Rider Accel **Accel ***Bike Mode **Accel Trial **Accel Booster *Kamen Rider Diend **KamenRide: Diend *Kamen Rider IXA **Save Mode **Burst Mode *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Zero Form *Kamen Rider Gatack **Rider Form *Kamen Rider Ibuki *Kamen Rider Garren **Ace Form *Kamen Rider Kaixa *Kamen Rider Knight *Kamen Rider G3-X Movie Riders These Riders served as Callus' army after being mind-controlled though after defeated they will regain conciousness but they will be sucked into Callus' portal and brainwashed again as Canary failed to escort them. *Kamen Rider Skull *Kamen Rider New Den-O **Strike Form Dark Riders *Kamen Rider Eternal *Kamen Rider Odin *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva Category:Video Games Category:Kamen Rider Other Media Category:Crossovers Category:Video Games by Bandai Namco Games Category:Neo-Heisei Era Category:Heisei era Common Enemies/Mooks *Classic/Red Shocker Combatmen (Kamen Rider) *Formica Pedes (Kamen Rider Agito) *Raydragoons (Kamen Rider Ryuki) *Gelnewt (Kamen Rider Ryuki) *Riotrooper (Kamen Rider 555) *Darkroaches (Kamen Rider Blade) *Bakeneko (Kamen Rider Hibiki) *Salis Worms (Kamen Rider Kabuto) *Leo Soldier Yummy (Kamen Rider Den-O/OOO) *Rat Fangire (Kamen Rider Kiva) *Dai-Shocker Combatmen (Kamen Rider Decade) *Masquerade Dopants (Kamen Rider W) *Waste Yummies (Kamen Rider OOO) *Stardust Ninja Dustard (Kamen Rider Fourze) *Ghouls (Kamen Rider Wizard) Bosses/Sub-Bosses Enemies *N-Daguva-Zeba (Kamen Rider Kuuga) *El of the Water (Kamen Rider Agito) *Horse Orphnoch (Kamen Rider 555) *Joker Undead (Kamen Rider Blade) *Albino Joker Undead (Kamen Rider Blade) *Midaredouji (Kamen Rider Hibiki) *Cassis Worm (Kamen Rider Kabuto) *Albinoleo Imagin (Kamen Rider Den-O) *Bat Fangire (Kamen Rider Kiva) *Super Apollo Geist (Kamen Rider Decade) *Weather Dopant (Kamen Rider W) *Kyoryu Greeed (Kamen Rider OOO) *Sagittarius Zodiarts (Kamen Rider Fourze) *Phoenix Phantom (Kamen Rider Wizard) Navigators For navigators, Canary will guide the player to defeat the previous Riders as she will teleport them and gave them some of their lost memories. Once the Riders getting ready to battle their enemy, the Imagins will navigate them towards their enemy. *Canaria (Original Character) *Momotaros (Kamen Rider Den-O) *Urataros (Kamen Rider Den-O) *Kintaros (Kamen Rider Den-O) *Ryutaros (Kamen Rider Den-O) *Teddy (Kamen Rider Den-O) *Kivat-bat the 3rd (Kamen Rider Kiva) *Kivat-bat the 2nd (Kamen Rider Kiva) *Tatsulot (Kamen Rider Kiva) *Kiva-la (Kamen Rider Decade) *Ankh (Arm Form) (Kamen Rider OOO) Voice Actors Some of the actors reprised their respective roles from the shows in the game. *Wizard: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider Wizard: ***Kamen Rider Beast: **Villains: ***Phoenix: *Fourze: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider Fourze: ***Kamen Rider Meteor: **Villains: ***Sagittarius Zodiarts: *OOO: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider OOO: ***Kamen Rider Birth (Akira Date): **Villains: ***Kyoryu Greeed: **Navigators: ***Ankh: *W: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider Double (Shotaro Hidari): ***Kamen Rider Accel: **Villains: ***Weather Dopant: *Decade: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider Decade: ***Kamen Rider DiEnd: **Villains: ***Super Apollo Geist: **Navigators: ***Kiva-la: *Kiva: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider IXA: **Dark Riders: ***Kamen Rider Dark Kiva (Taiga Nobori): **Villians: ***Bat Fangire Reborn: **Navigators: ***Kivat-bat the 3rd, Kivat-bat the 2nd: ***Tatsulot: *Den-O: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider Den-O ****Sword Form: ****Rod Form: ****Axe Form: ****Gun Form: ***Kamen Rider New Den-O: **Villians: ***Albinoleo Imagin: **Navigators: ***Momotaros: ***Urataros: ***Kintaros: ***Ryutaros: ***Teddy: *Kabuto: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider Gatack: **Villains: ***Cassis Worm: *Blade: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider Blade: ***Kamen Rider Garren: **Villains: ***Joker Undead: *Ryuki: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider Ryuki: ***Kamen Rider Odin: *Agito: **Riders: ***Kamen Rider Agito: **Villians ***El of the Water: *Original: **Villians: ***Callas: **Navigators: ***Canaria: Songs featured Here are the list of the songs featured in the game. Theme Song * Go get'em (Go get'em, Gō Gettu Emu) ** Artist: Kamen Rider Girls Game level In the special edition for the game, it also features songs for each Riders from their respective series. ;Kuuga's level * ;Agito's level * * "DEEP BREATH" ;Ryuki's level * "Alive A life" * ;555's level * "Justiφ's " * "The people with no name " ;Blade's level * "Round ZERO~BLADE BRAVE" * "ELEMENTS " ;Hibiki's level * * ;Kabuto's level * "NEXT LEVEL" * "FULL FORCE ;Den-O's level * Climax Jump * Double Action ;Kiva's level * "Break the Chain" * "Supernova" ;Decade's level * Journey through the Decade * Ride the Wind ;Double's level * "W-B-X (W-Boiled Extreme) " * "Extreme Dream" ;OOO's level * "Anything Goes!" * "Time Judged All" ;Fourze's level * "Switch On!" * "ENDLESS PLAY" ;Wizard's level * "Life is SHOW TIME" * "Just The Beginning" * "BEASTBITE" Gallery The Kamen Rider Battride War gallery can be viewed here. Reception Famitsu gave the game rating of 33/40. The game also manages to debut at the second spot of the Japanese Game Ranking for the week of May 20th to 26th. Kamen Rider Battride War manages to sell 128,659 copies on its first week. http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/interest/2013-05-29/japan-video-game-rankings-may-20-26 Trivia *This is the first Kamen Rider Game released for the Playstation 3. *This game contains a huge number of first time game-playable Rider Forms, even if they are in attack and finisher only: **First Time in Game: ***Wizard: Infinity Style. ***Beast (Rider Debut): Lion Style, Falco Mantle, Chameleo Mantle, Dolphi Mantle, Buffa Mantle, Beast Hyper. ***Accel: Bike Form, Booster Form (Booster Form appeared as an attack only in Rider Generation 2). **First Time in Crossover Game: ***Kiva: Garulu Form, Bassha Form, Dogga Form (all three is a playable debut, they already appeared as attack only in the Rider Generation crossover game), DoGaBaKi Form. ***Den-O: Climax Form, Liner Form (Climax Form debuts as a fully playable character in Heroes VS, Liner was an attack since the first Climax Heroes game and makes a playable debut here). ***Kabuto: Masked Form. ***Agito: Storm Form, Flame Form (Storm and Flame appears in Rider Generation games as attacks only), Burning Form. ***Kuuga: Rising forms, Amazing Mighty (all of the Rising forms debuts in RG2, with Rising Mighty being fully playable, but Amazing Mighty was a special attack since the first Climax Heroes). *Though the game focuses exclusively on the Heisei Riders, Bandai Namco Games has suggested that the Showa Riders may be made available as future DLC. *Even though it was created for the same story like the series, this game has some differences, besides there are goons in the cutscene: **Wizard: Phoenix wasn't thrown by Flame Dragon's Magical Portal. **Fourze: In the game, Fourze defeats Sagittarius Zodiarts. While in the series, Fourze defeated Sagittarius Nova. **OOO: OOO defeats Kyoryu Greeed not in Medal Vessel and without Ankh's assistance. While in the series, it worked opposite. **Double: Though Weather Dopant was hitted by Bicker Charge Break but not defeated, in the game Weather Dopant was defeated by it. Rather than defeated by Accel Trial. **Kiva: Instead of Dark Kiva use Jacorder to hold of Bat Fangire so that Kiva Emperor could perform the Emperor Moon Break, instead Bat Fangire orders the Rat Fangires to surround Kiva as he burst out and performing Emperor Moon Break only this one uses Drill Kick instead of Flying Kick. **Blade: Rather than untransformed into Kenzaki, Blade's green blood leaked through his King Form arm glove with Joker watching him in horror. **555: In the series finale of Kamen Rider 555, Horse Orphnoch fights Faiz alone than having all Riotroopers attacked him though what remains the same is that he spares the Orphnoch as Faiz acknowledge that Horse Orphnoch's humanity still remains intact in his heart. *This the first an only Kamen Rider game that has its own story. References Category:Video Games Category:Kamen Rider Other Media Category:Crossovers Category:Video Games by Bandai Namco Games Category:Neo-Heisei Era Category:Heisei era